Isabelle Singer: A SUPERNATURAL STORY
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: SEASON 1: Sam and Dean are joined on their journey by a girl they've grown up with. Read and find out just how much having a girl on the road with them will change their story. OC - Don't like, don't read (Prologue and Pilot rewrite are now up!)
1. 00 - Prologue

_**AN: Okay, so I said I was rewriting this story. I wasn't really liking where it was going and decided I could do better.**_

_**This is the Prologue... a little look into Isabella Singer's past.**_

_**Let me know what you think?**_

_**6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E xx 3**_

9 Years Ago

The eleven year old brunette girl sat quietly at the side of the school playground as the other students of the elementary school ran around for recess. On her lap was a large, quite dusty, obviously old book... which she was currently reading to herself in a low mutter, ignoring the shouts and jeers from a few of her classmates.

This eleven year old brunette girl was none other than Isabella Karen Singer, only child of Robert (Bobby) Singer, the reclusive scrap yard owner, whose wife's disappearance eight years ago was still the talk of the town. The quiet reclusive personality of Bobby had obviously rubbed off on his daughter, who... even now as a large stone collided with her cheek after being thrown by a boy who was very large for his age, both in height and weight, just glanced up towards him before wiping the mud and blood from her cheek and going back to her reading.

"Hey Singer," The same boy who'd thrown the stone bellowed across the playground, making Isabella's jaw clench subtly before she carried on with her reading... which if someone looked close enough, they'd realise was actually in Latin. "Hey, I'm talking to you Freak!"

Once again Isabella's only reaction was to clench her jaw and carry on her reading, fully aware of the large boy stomping towards her as his anger grew at her ignorance. "Hey!" he snapped one more time before snatching the large book away from the girl and tossing it into a nearby puddle, Isabella's eyes snapped closed in obvious irritation before she got to her feet and turned towards the large boy, her small and skinny stature seemingly nothing next to the boy she inwardly nicknamed The Hulk.

"What do you want?" She asked smoothly as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans, which were obviously too big for her.

"You need to learn how to talk to your superiors," he snarled at her as a crowd started to gather around the two. Isabella's eyebrow quirked as the corner of her mouth curled into a small smirk of amusement.

"My superiors?" she asked with a slight laugh, "You? Really? We're actually gonna go with that?"

"Listen here Freak," the large boy growled, shoving Isabella back... obviously meaning for her to fall to her butt... Isabella stumbled back a step before regaining her balance, her fist clenching in her pockets as she tried to keep her temper under control. "No one talks to me like that! You need to watch your mouth Midget!"

"Oh new nickname," she commented as a large Cheshire Cat grin spread across her lips, "You do know more than one insult, good for you." A small giggle rumbled through the watching crowd at her words, making the large boy glower at them all before his fist shot forward towards Isabella... who ducked.

The boy stumbled under the force of his own punch as Isabella slid out of his way, leaving her leg out for him to trip over, his grin smoothing out into an amused smirk as he landed face down in the dirt. Laughter erupted through the crowd as the large boy lay on the ground, Isabella stood as if nothing had happened... until a sniffle sounded from the bully.

"He's crying!" another boy shouted loudly, making the laughter of the crowd echo louder... causing Isabella's smirk to drop into a frown at the stupidity of her classmates.

With a small huff she stepped towards the boy, who by this time had sat up and was cradling his nose... which had apparently hit the floor when he tripped. "You okay?" she asked curiously, making him glower up at her.

"Of course not!" he snapped, his voice slightly muffled due to his hands. "You broke my nose!"

"You broke your own nose," She replied simply before offering him her hand to get him up off the floor. "Do you need help getting to a teacher?"

"I don't need help from the daughter of a man who murdered his own wife!" he shouted at her.

In an instant the crowd around the two fell eerily silent, and Isabella's expression morphed into an expression so pissed off the boy she was aiming it at paled dramatically... until her converse clad foot collided hard with his gut, making him gasp and curl over on himself in pain as she growled and turned on her heel to grab her book and storm away.

See... after his wife's disappearance Bobby Singer had taken his only daughter and disappeared from Sioux Falls too, only returning three years ago. The bright, happy, chirpy little girl that Sioux Falls had gotten to know over the three years of her life, returned quiet, withdrawn and well... angry. Rumour of the town was that Bobby Singer had killed his wife, in front of their child, and run away from the consequences, taking Isabella with him... this rumour also happened to be something that eleven year old Isabella Singer was starting to believe for herself.

"Miss Singer!" a stern voice shouted across the playground as she stormed towards the school gates. "Where are you...? Miss Singer! STOP!"

Isabella just kept walking, her knuckles white as they gripped onto the large book in her arms, her eyes narrowed and her mind set on going home and confronting her father.

Bobby Singer wasn't home when Isabella got there. Instead she found an unfamiliar man sat in her father's chair swigging out of a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label as he flicked through one of the many books scattered around the small house. "So where's your dad, kid?" he asked as Isabella stood in the doorway, watching him cautiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked back as she watched him have another gulp from the bottle. "Who're you?"

"Who am I?" he asked in shock finally looking up at her, making her frown at him, "I'm your God Father."

"Don't have a God Father," she replied smoothly, "Would have met you before now if I did."

"True," he nodded, "and you have met me before now... the night your mother was killed." Isabella's eyes narrowed at his words... at his confirmation that her mother was indeed murdered.

"What do you know about my mom?" she snarled at him.

"I know what happened to her," he replied smoothly as he put the book and the bottle down, leaning his elbows on his knees as she folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"The hell, are you doing here?" a new voice joined the conversation, making Isabella whip around, her glare landing on her father who was glowering at the man sat in his chair.

"What really happened to mom?" Isabella cut off whatever the two men were going to talk about. "You've had me reading all this crap about monsters and demons... you make me carry around that stupid dagger thing... what the hell is going on?!"

"Izzy, honey," he started as he took a step towards her but Isabella just took a step back and shook her head.

"Did you kill mom?" she asked simply, the look of guilt that crossed Bobby's face was unmistakable, and Isabella's jaw dropped in shock before she took off out of the room, out of the house, and out of the scrap yard...

8 Years Ago

Twelve year old Isabella Singer crept through the darkened house silently, her Glock 29, 10mm loaded with Silver Bullets clutched in her hand as she kept her senses aware of everything around her... including the crash that had just sounded from a room down the hall.

Cocking her gun, Isabella moved swiftly down the hall, keeping her footsteps silent and her back to the wall before she turned her head around the doorframe, her gaze landing on the silhouette of what she assumed was the reason she was there. Bringing her gun up, Isabella took aim, before an arm looped around her neck and her gun was knocked across the room.

"Whoa there," a deep voice chuckled before it groaned as Isabella's head slammed backwards, colliding hard with their nose.

"Dean!" an older and deeper voice called in concern, but Isabella had pulled out of 'Dean's' hold and had spun around, her foot colliding hard with his gut , knocking him to the floor before he grabbed her leg and knocked her to the floor too. She landed on top of him and her fist collided hard with his face before a very familiar 'click' had her freezing as the lights snapped on.

The guy she was on top of and had just finished pummelling was handsome, very handsome actually... and was probably around seventeen or eighteen and he was looking up at her in utter shock. "You just got the crap kicked out of you by a girl," a younger voice commented in amusement, making Isabella look up in anger and confusion, her gaze landing on another boy around her age who was smirking in amusement as he stood next to a man who was obviously their dad.

"Shit," Isabella muttered before getting off her feet, moving to collect her gun before she started towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man was suddenly in between her and the door as she stuffed her gun into the back of her jeans. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business," she replied simply before shrugging past him and heading out of the door, muttering to herself about having to start all over again since these guys were obviously hunters too.

"Wait! I know her," the younger guy's voice sounded as she headed out, "That's the girl in all those pictures at Bobby's house." Isabella froze at his words before something clicked in her brain as she recognised John Winchester.

"Isabella?" John's voice asked curiously, making her shake her head before walking off again.

It wasn't long before Isabella found herself in the empty house she'd took residence in while she was in town, and let's just say she wasn't surprised in the slightest when John Winchester and his sons walked into the room as she sat by the small fire she'd made in the fireplace reading through her notes and the many books she'd collected over the year she'd been hunting on her own.

"Your dad's worried about you," was the first thing out of John Winchester's mouth as his sons dropped down near the fire with her, the younger one handing her a brown bag containing a cheese burger and fries as the older one, Dean, took her notes from her to read over. "He's been trying to look for you."

"Obviously not that much since I've come in contact with a lot of cops and none of them know I'm a runaway," Isabella replied simply as she put the brown bag down and picked up a heavy, leather bound book. "You already called him, huh?"

"Yup," Dean replied simply making her clench her jaw a shake her head.

"And let me guess..." she sighed, "He wants you to keep an eye on me?"

"Pretty much," John replied, making her scoff slightly.

"Yeah that's some fatherly concern right there," she muttered irritably before picking up a sheet of paper she'd printed out at the library about the latest missing person.

"He just wants you safe," the younger boy piped up, making her look up at him disbelievingly before looking back at her papers.

"Look, don't do me any favours, okay?" she told the three, "I'm fine on my own... I have been for the last year."

"Where'd you get the gun?" John asked curiously, making her clench her jaw and glower up at him before going back to her reading, "Yeah, thought so."

"So I stole it yeah," she shrugged, "Like you three never stole anything before."

"Look, you're obviously doing great on your own," Dean started, making his dad and brother turn and frown at him, which had her smirking. "I mean, this research is some of the best I've ever seen, but it's not safe for a twelve year old to be on their own."

"Oh so I'll be safer with three strange guys than I would on my own?" she asked sarcastically, "Because that makes sense."

"How about, we do this hunt together?" the younger guy suggested, "Then after that we'll see how it goes?"

"Not a bad idea Sammy," John agreed, making Isabella roll her eyes at them all before going back to her research.

"Whatever," she replied simply, "but if my dad turns up, I'm out of here."

"Okay," John nodded before taking her book off of her and forcing the brown bag into her hands, "Now eat." Isabella scoffed before doing as she was told.


	2. 01 - Pilot

I grinned as I followed Dean through Sam's apartment, my gun tucked snugly in the back of my jeans and my dagger in my boot... you know, just in case. Dean was muttering something about where we had to go next and what we may have to do to convince Sammy into coming with us, but before he could finish what he was saying he was grabbed around the neck by a very tall silhouette before the two of them started fighting. With a small smirk, I leant against the wall to wait... it wasn't long until Dean had the form pinned.

"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean grinned as I flipped the light on.

"Dean?" Sam asked in shock before looking up at me, "Izzy?"

"Hiya Sammy," I smirked in greeting.

"You scared the crap out of me," he accused angrily, making me shrug.

"That's cause you're out of practice," Dean told him smoothly, only to be flipped so he was the one that was being pinned. "Or not... get off me." With that the two of them got to their feet and I strolled over to Dean, letting him drape his arm around my shoulders as I leant into his side.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked us irritably.

"Well I was looking for a beer," Dean replied smoothly, making me duck my head and smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked firmly, aiming it at me this time, making me sigh and straighten up.

"We gotta talk," I replied honestly.

"Uh, the phone?" he offered, making me frown at him.

"Right cause you answered the last ten times I tried that," I snarled at him, making Dean pull me to his side again as a way to tell me to shut up.

"Sam?" a voice asked curiously, making me turn my head. My gaze landed on a pretty blond girl wearing a small Smurfs shirt and very short shorts.

"Jess, hey," Sam greeted quickly, making me turn back to him, surprised to see that his expression had completely changed upon her arrival. "Dean, Izzy... this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Wait, your brother and best friend?" Jess asked in shock, making me scoff at the last part.

"I love the Smurfs," Dean smirked at her, "You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just... let me put something on," Jess offered as she moved to walk out the room.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it... seriously," Dean smirked at her, making me elbow him before I turned to her.

"We need to borrow your boyfriend here," I told her simply, "talk about some private business. But, uh... it was nice meeting you." I strained a smile before starting for the door.

"No, no," Sam shook his head, making me turn to him in disbelief, "Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her."

"Really?" I asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Iz," Dean warned making me pout at him before shrugging again, he smirked before turning back to Sam, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift," Sam shrugged, making me narrow my eyes at him, "he'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"John's on a hunting trip," I snapped, "And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's smug smirk dropped off his face at my words.

"Jess, excuse us," he told the blond, "We have to go outside." I glanced up at Dean with a nod before I walked past the girl, heading out the door ahead of them.

"I mean, come on," Sam's voice sounded as he followed us down the stairs, "You can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"We can actually," I replied as I reached the main door, and headed out, "And we just did, now pack a bag and let's get going!"

"Guys!" Sam protested.

"You're not hearing us, Sam," Dean interrupted him as they walked behind me towards the Impala, "Dad's missing, I need your help."

"You have Izzy," Sam countered, "It looks like you guys are doing pretty well without me." I rolled my eyes at him, just because we were coping doesn't mean we liked it. "And remember that poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long," I told him as I stopped to face him, causing them to skid to a stop, "Sam... your dad knows how much we'd freak out at him if he was doing this on purpose, he wouldn't put us through this unless absolutely necessary... translation, he's in trouble, and he needs us... all three of us."

"So are you coming or not?" Dean asked as he joined my side, his arm draping comfortably around my shoulders.

"I'm not," he replied making me scoff before walking away from them again, moving to the trunk of the Impala to sit on it, looking pointedly away from them.

"Why not?" Dean asked irritably as he followed me.

"I swore I was done hunting for good," Sam replied as he trailed behind, making me glower up at him before looking away again.

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," Dean argued as he leant on the car next to me.

"Yeah?" Sam laughed, "When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked as I looked up at him again.

"I was nine years old, he was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'," Sam insisted, making me throw him a look of utter disbelief.

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" I smirked, "Really!?"

"You know what's out there," Dean added in agreement.

"Yeah I know, but still," Sam sighed, "The way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her... we still haven't found a damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

"And save a helluva lot of people doing it," I shouted at him.

"And if we didn't we'd have never met Izzy," Dean added.

"Chalk one up for the hell yes," I grinned at him making him grin back and side hug me before we looked back at Sam who was watching us in annoyed amusement before he shook his head.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked before looking at me, "Or yours?" My whole body tensed at the mention of my mom as I glowered up at him, "The weapon training, melting silver into bullets? We were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked him bluntly, "You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"Not normal," Sam shook his head, "Safe."

"So that's why you ran away?" I asked him, my voice trembling with my anger, "You were scared?"

"I was just going to college," he argued, "It was dad that said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone... that's what I'm doing." I shook my head at him at that before looking down and taking a breath to calm myself down.

"Iz..." Dean started.

Clearing my throat, I looked up at Sam before standing up so I talked to him properly, "John is in a lot of trouble right now," I told him quietly, "and that's if he isn't already dead, I can feel it Sammy." His anger was wavering, I could tell as I looked him in the eye and watched them soften slightly, "Sammy, we need your help, we can't do this without you."

"Yes you can," he countered making me close my eyes and shake my head as I tried to keep my anger down again.

"Well we don't want to," Dean told him, as I looked up at him again. Sam sighed slightly as he looked between us, making me tuck my hands in my pockets and level my gaze with his.

"What was he hunting?" he asked after a moment or two, making me turn to Dean as he got up and opened the trunk to root through it. "Why weren't you with him anyway?"

"We were working our own gig up in New Orleans," I replied as Dean rooted through the trunk, "Some voodoo crap. Assface here almost got us killed... again."

"Shut up bitch," Dean grumbled in reply.

"Jerk," I smirked at him as he looked over his shoulder.

"Dad let you go hunting by yourselves?" Sam asked in shock, making me turn to him.

"Dude, I'm 25," Dean scoffed, "I think I can look after myself."

"As long as I'm there to stop him doing something stupid, that is," I smirked, making Dean throw his leg out to kick me, I jumped back with a laugh before pushing my hair from my face. "Anyway, John was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, Cali. About a month ago, there was this guy... they found his car but he'd disappeared, completely MIA."

Dean handed over a newspaper article out of the file he'd finally found, "So maybe it was a kidnapping?" Sam suggested as he glanced it over.

"See that's what I thought," I nodded, "Except we found another in April, one in December... 04, 03, 98, 92..." I trailed off and Dean carried on.

"Ten of them, over the past 20 years," he explained, "All men, all the same five mile stretch of road." Sam glanced between us in shock.

"It started happening more and more," I picked up where Dean left off, "So John went to do some digging. That was what...? Three weeks ago?" I asked Dean, who nodded, "Which as you can guess is bad enough, but then we got a voicemail."

Dean pulled out a recorder and pressed play, letting John's voice stream out to us, "Dean, Isabella, something's starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on..." there was a space of interference, "Be very careful you two, we're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that," Sam pointed out as it finished, making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Not bad Sammy," Dean commented, "Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" He glanced at me before draping his arm around my shoulders, "Sweets here slowed it down and ran it through Gold Wave to take out the hiss, here's what we got." He pressed play again.

"I can never go home!" A breathy female voice sounded though the speaker, making me shiver slightly as Dean's arm tightening around my shoulders almost instinctually.

"Never go home?" Sam asked in confusion, making me clear my throat and nod.

"Look, Sammy," I sighed, "It's been almost two years and we've never bothered you... never asked you for anything."

"Alright," he sighed after a minute or so, "I'll go. I'll help you find him." A grin stretched across my face, "But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just... wait here." With that he started back for the apartment.

"Wait!" I called after him, "What's Monday?"

"I have an interview," he called back as he turned to face us.

"A job interview?" Dean asked, "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview," Sam replied, making me arch a surprised eyebrow.

"Law school?" Dean asked in shock.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Sam called over, making us swap a look before nodding. Sam nodded back before turning and heading inside as I frowned at his retreating back before I turned to Dean.

"So... Sammy has a girlfriend," Dean started, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, good for him," I shrugged it off before moving for the car, Dean swooped between me and the door.

"Izzy," he started.

"What Dean?" I asked him angrily, "You think him having a girlfriend after two years is gonna bother me?"

"You guys were..." he started.

"Whatever it was it's been over for a long time," I interrupted him as I crossed my arms across my chest, "Are we done now?" He sighed before nodding and moving out of the way as Sam re-emerged from the apartment building and jogged towards us, making me throw Dean a 'keep it zipped' look before I slid into the back to let Sam sit up front.

I bobbed along to my iPod as I lay across the hood of the Impala, soaking in the sun as Dean went to pay for gas. Sammy was sat in the passenger seat flicking through Dean's cassette collection. "Hey Legs!" Dean snapped as he tugged my earphone out, "Get your fat ass off my car."

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him as I hopped off the car, turning to face away, "my ass is far from fat." I yelped slightly as he slapped my ass and grabbed slightly, making me glower at him.

"No, you're right, it's not," he chuckled, making me punch his shoulder.

"Jerk," I grumbled.

"Bitch," he replied cheerfully before miming a kiss, "Nice ass though. Hey Sammy, you want breakfast?"

"No thanks," He laughed at us as I wandered over, grabbing the bag of Cheese-its and the bottle of Mountain Dew from Dean's arms before I slunk into the car. "How'd you pay for this stuff anyway? You three still running credit card scams?"

"Hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career," Dean shrugged, "Besides, we just fill out the applications it's their fault for sending us the cards."

"Yeah and what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam asked us curiously as Dean slid into the driver's seat.

"Bert Aframian, his son Hector and daughter-in-law Miranda," I replied simply as I opened my cheese-its, "Got three cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right," Sam chuckled slightly and went back to flipping through the cassettes, "I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked with a pout.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes," Sam replied, making me smirk, "And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"House rules Sammy," Dean snatched a cassette from him and put it in the system.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole," I said along with him, making him glower over his shoulder.

"And if you keep it up backseat won't even get a lift," Dean growled at me making me sit forward and lean over the seat.

"Your ass wouldn't last five minutes without me, pretty boy," I smirked at him, "And you know it." He pouted slightly as Sam chuckled.

"Wait, you think I'm pretty?" he grinned at me making me shove his head forwards before sitting back again.

"And by the way guys, Sammy was a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam told us, making me turn my gaze to him, "It's Sam, okay?"

"I can't hear you," Dean smirked, "The music's too loud." I laughed lightly as he turned the music up before peeling out of the gas station, making me roll my eyes before I leant forward and looped my arms around Sam's neck as I leant my chin on his shoulder.

"Twelve year old Sammy wasn't chubby," I told him making him turn his head slightly, I grinned at him cheekily, "He was short, but never chubby."

"Bitch," he laughed slightly making me grin before dropping back into my seat again.

"Don't worry Sasquatch, your height more than makes up for it now," I laughed at him, making him toss me a glare over his shoulder.

My gaze scanned over the articles and clippings that made up the case file for the missing persons as we got closer to Jericho, I could half hear Sammy on the phone talking to someone about John, trying to see if he'd turned up anywhere, but I was too caught up in what I was reading to pay full attention.

"All right," Sam's voice caught my attention, "There's no one matching dad's description at the hospital or the morgue, so that's something, I guess." I nodded absently as I flicked to an article about a woman who'd committed suicide or something, but Dean had stopped the car, making me glance up curiously.

My gaze landed on a blockade up ahead by a bridge... which seemed to be some sort of crime scene, "IDs," Dean told me, making me drop the file and root under the seat for a box of Ids, pulling three US Marshall ones out before sliding out of the car and handing the guys one each as we headed over.

"You fellas had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" Dean asked as we reached a couple of cops, I moved past them to walk around the car as he talked to them.

"Hey," one of them snapped at me as I crouched, "Who the hell are you?" I raised my ID before putting it back in my pocket.

"Federal Marshalls," Dean answered for us all as I turned away from the cop and went back to checking for anything that would suggest a struggle, or a ghost, or a demon.

"You three are a little young for Marshal's aren't you?" one of the other cops asked as I stood up and strolled back to them, Sam moving to inspect the car instead.

"That is awfully kind of you," I smiled up at the man, "But you did have another just like this one... correct?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "About a mile up the road, there have been others before that."

"And this victim," Sam asked as he joined us, "You knew him?"

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody," The cop replied, making me nod.

"Any connections between the victims, besides they're all men?" Dean asked as he took his turn checking out the car.

"No," the cop shook his head, "Not as far as we can tell."

"So... you got a theory or what?" I asked bluntly, making Sam nudge me slightly, I glanced up at him before looking back at the cop.

"Honestly?" he laughed lightly, "We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys," Dean told them seriously as he rejoined us, only to wince, making me glance down and smirk as I noticed Sam had stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time," Sam nodded to the cops before glancing at the others, "Gentlemen?" A grin spread across my lips as I turned and started out, Sam and Dean behind me hissing at each other. "OW!" I heard Sam snap, "What was that for?"

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean growled back.

"Why did you have to talk to police like that?" Sam snapped back making me roll my eyes and turn to them.

"Ladies, please," I interrupted, "Sammy, those cops don't know what's going on, we're on our own on this." Dean grinned, "Dean, you're a jerk, stop trying to get our asses arrested." With that I turned and walked again, smiling as I locked gazes with a Sheriff and two Federal Agents.

"Can I help you kids?" he asked curiously.

"No sir," I smiled innocently, "We were just leaving." With that I walked past him.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," I heard Dean greet making me cringe at the fact that he'd called FBI agents that.

"So where to?" Sam asked as they slid into the car, I was already sat in the back so I reached forward and flicked Dean's ear making him hiss and glare at me.

"You freaking deserved that," I told him sternly, "Now, you two are gonna go talk to the girlfriend while I go to a bar and see if anyone knew him."

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed at me making me roll my eyes at him, "You don't get the awesome job of bar hunting."

"It's my turn," I told him simply, "And if you let me within three feet of a grieving teenage girl who thinks she was in love, I may do something irrational." He sent me a look that translated into him agreeing with me making me grin lightly and sit back. "Bar please."

As soon as I walked into the slightly grimy bar, my gaze landed on a group of guys who'd be around the missing kid, Troy's, age making me nod to myself before I sauntered past them , my head held high and my hips shaking a little more than necessary. "Dude," One of them hissed as a thump sounded, making me smirk to myself and lean on the bar, arching my back slightly to give them a great view of my amazing ass.

"What can I get you?" the girl behind the bar asked stonily.

"Jack on the rocks would be great," I smiled at her simply, she rolled her eyes before walking away to do it, making me roll my eyes back and stand up straight, turning so I was leant back on the back, running a hand through my hair as I did.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, making me glance sideways at one of the guys, indicating an empty space next to me.

"Wow, looks like it's been stolen anyway," I couldn't resist, saying, making him give me a confused look. "Different pick up line would have been better, but I'll swing it as a complement." He grinned sheepishly at that making me offer him a nicer smile instead of my smirk, turning back to the bar as the girl came back.

"Put that on my tab, yeah?" the guy told her as I went to my pocket for money, making me arch an eyebrow at him.

"Well that's really kind of you," I smiled at him brightly this time.

"Can't have a beautiful girl like you paying for her own drinks," he told me smoothly making me grin at him. "Kevin." He offered me his hand.

"Isabella," I told him, "Call me Izzy." He grinned and nodded as I shook his hand.

"I've never seen you before Izzy, so you must be new," he commented, making me chuckle slightly, glancing sideways to where his friends were watching intently.

"Visiting, actually," I told him simply, making my smile drop and my eyes turn darker, "I came to help look for my cousin, Troy."

"You're Troy's cousin?" the guy choked slightly as I sipped my drink, nodding slightly. "He uh," he cleared his throat, "he never mentioned he had a... uh... cousin."

"Yeah well, that's Troy for ya," I laughed dryly, "I'm not really around much... I'm actually up in Modesto."

"College?" the guy asked curiously, I grinned and nodded, fully aware of the glitter in his eyes making me practically proving my theory of him being in High School right.

"Actually," I interrupted as his opened his mouth to say something else, "You know Troy, right?" He nodded, "You mind if I ask a few questions? Might help me know him a little better than I think I do."

"Yeah sure," he nodded making me grin before I picked my drink up and walked away, he stayed where he was making me roll my eyes and turn to him.

"You coming or not hot shot?" I asked him smoothly, making him grin and throw his friends a look of victory before he grabbed his beer and followed me away from them to a booth.

"We were all at a party," he was told me a little later, "He left early. Apparently he was on the phone with his girl Amy. Said he'd call her back but he didn't."

"What's Troy like with her?" I asked him curiously, as I leant closer to him. Kevin tensed slightly before relaxing and draping his arm around my shoulders, making me hold back a smirk. "Is he a good boyfriend?"

"He uh," Kevin hesitated, making me glance up at him, he obviously knew something.

"Look, Kevin," I sighed innocently, "I get it. You know him better than I ever will because you're a guy and he tells you things right? I'm not gonna be mad at him, I just want to know everything that might help find him."

Kevin sighed as I placed a hand on his thigh, "Let's just say Troy wasn't exactly... faithful," he told me hesitantly, making me nod and keep my reactions in. "It wouldn't surprise me if he'd picked a girl up and forgot to call Amy back."

"Right," I nodded, "See, not mad. That may help." He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Another drink?" he offered, I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that," I nodded, brushing my hair out of my face as he walked over to the bar, where one of his friends swooped on him and started muttering quickly. Both looked in my direction as I watched, making me smirk at them and bite my lip.

A few minutes later he was back, and my gaze landed on a tattoo on his forearm as he put the drinks on the table, "This..." I started as he sat down, making me scoot closer and take his arm, "I really, really like this."

"You like tattoos?" he asked in surprise making me bite my lip and nod with a pointed look, stroking my finger over it. "I uh... I only got it to piss my parents off, scare them a little with the devil worship stuff." I chuckled at that, still stroking the pentagram tattoo before I pretended to just get a thought.

"There haven't been any... strange disappearances lately, have there?" I asked him curiously, he froze, making me glance up at him. "It's just... the way Troy disappeared, something isn't right. So... if you know of anything?"

"Uh it's..." he hesitated, "Just you know, with all these guys going missing... people talk."

"And they say?" I asked curiously.

"There's this... local legend," he offered, "A girl got murdered out on Centennial decades ago. People say she's still out there... hitchhiking. Whoever picks her up – well they're gone forever." My eyes glittered slightly at that making me pick up my drink and sip it to hide my grin.

"Izzy!" a familiar voice greeted enthusiastically, making me put my drink down and drop back against Kevin as Dean grinned and walked towards me. "There you are honey."

"Here I am," I replied smugly as I slipped on the prop engagement ring we used... a lot, "What do you want asshole?"

"Aww, c'mon baby," he whined slightly as my gaze flickered to Sam who was watching from by the bar. "I said I'm sorry."

"You're..." Kevin started as he looked between us, his gaze landing on my hand for the first time, "...engaged, shit." He moved to get up.

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "Don't worry about him, see he thinks it's okay for him to sleep around so I figured, hey why not try it out myself?"

"You might want to leave," Dean told him angrily. With that Kevin was out of the booth and back with his friends, all of whom were laughing at him as Dean slumped into his seat. "Get anything?"

"A bit yeah," I nodded, "You?" He grinned and stood back up, offering me his hand. I accepted it and let him lead me out of the bar, neither of us sparing a glance at the teenage boys who were still laughing at Kevin as Sam joined us.

"Something tells me you've done that before," Sam commented as I took the ring off and put it back into my pocket.

"A few times, yeah," Dean nodded, "It's our go to thing if one of us is being hit on by someone we don't like." I nodded in agreement as I slipped into the car. "What'd you get?"

"Female hitchhiker out on centennial," I replied, "Oh and Troy is apparently a very naughty boy."

"We heard he was a great boyfriend," Sam countered as he turned in his seat, Dean starting to drive us to a library.

"Yeah well the girlfriend didn't know he was cheating on her with anything in a skirt," I replied, "that's why you gotta talk to the best friend too."

I stood flirting with the geeky yet cute library assistant guy as Sam and Dean worked on a computer trying to get something, only apparently they weren't getting very far, making me roll my eyes. "Excuse me," I sighed at the guy before walking over to them.

"I got it," Dean snapped at Sam, smacking his hand away, only for Sam to push his hair, wheeling Dean away. "You're such a control freak."

"Ladies, please," I sighed before dropping down on to Sam's lap since he was sat in front of the computer. He tensed slightly at my action but I ignored him and pushed my hair from my face as I kept my gaze on the screen. "What've you tried?"

"Well you'd already know if you weren't trying to get into the Librarian's pants," Dean accused, making me toss him a look, "That's my job."

"Go right ahead," I laughed, "I didn't think he'd be your type." Dean glared slightly at that making me chuckle before I shifted on Sam's lap, only for his hands to dart up to my waist and hold me still, I threw him a confused look over my shoulder. He just grimaced back making me arch an amused eyebrow before turning to the screen.

"So if Female Murder Centennial Highway isn't working," I started as I read the search box."

"We tried hitchhiker too," Sam offered after clearing his throat, making me nod.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, not just murders," I told them, "Meaning car crashes, accidents... suicides." Dean darted over to my side as I shifted and started typing.

_**Female Suicide – Centennial Highway**_

One result popped up making me smirk, "Here we go," I shifted again, making Sam grip at my waist again, which I just ignored. "1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old... she jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned in the river."

"Does it say why?" Sam asked tensely as Dean chuckled slightly.

"Uh huh," I nodded as I scanned the article which was starting to look very familiar, "An hour before they found her she called 911... her two kids were in the bathtub, she left them for a minute and when she came back they weren't breathing. Both dead."

"Hmm," Dean muttered as I frowned at the article, Sam sitting forward slightly, his chest pressing against my back as he read over my shoulder.

"Listen," he told Dean, "Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it – said husband, Joseph Welch." I started putting two and two together at his words, before I stood up and started pacing, not missing the slight sigh of relief Sam gave at me getting up.

"Izzy, think out loud," Dean told me, making me shake my head at him and run a hand through my hair.

"I'm running on a theory," I told them, "Not a hundred percent yet." Dean sighed before nodding and turning back to the computer as Sam scrolled down the article.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you two?" Dean asked making me turn, my gaze locked on the image of the bridge we'd been on that Troy had disappeared from.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive?" Dean asked as we walked down the bridge, me flipping through the case file again as I wandered behind them.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean replied as I paused in my walking, my gaze flittering through the article on Constance Welch, which I knew I'd already seen once.

"Okay so what?" Sam asked as I snapped the file closed.

"Now we keep digging until we find him," I replied as I joined them, "Might take a while."

"Guys, I told you, I've gotta get back by..." Sam started.

"Monday," Dean nodded, "Right, the interview." I sighed slightly at that, moving to lean on a railing as I opened the file again.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

"I forgot," Dean admitted, "You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe," Sam replied simply, making me wince inwardly, "Why not?"

"Why not?" I laughed bitterly without looking up at them, "Does she even know the truth about you? Does she know about all the things you've done?"

"No," Sam replied through gritted teeth, "And she's never going to find out."

"Well that's healthy," I told him sarcastically, only for him to snatch the file out of my hands, making me glare up at him.

"What is your problem?" he snapped at me.

"My problem?" I asked irritably, "My problem is you!" he gave me a confused look, "You need to fucking accept who you are. You can pretend all you want, play house, bake apple pie! One day, sooner or later, you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam growled at me.

"One of us," I replied simply before snatching the file and walking away from him, ignoring the concerned look Dean threw in my direction.

"I am not like you!" Sam shouted after me, "This is not going to be my life!" I shook my head and turned around to glare at him.

"You have a responsibility Samuel!" I shouted at him.

"To what? Dad and his crusade?" he bellowed back, "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what my mom looks like... and I seriously doubt you'd know what yours looks like either." The file hit the floor, "And unlike you, we don't even know what killed our mom... and if we do find it, she's gone, she's not coming back!" I glared, tears stinging my eyes as Dean grabbed Sam and pinned him against the railing.

"Don't talk to her like that," he growled, "Don't talk about mom like that." Sam glared down at him before his head suddenly snapped up to something over my shoulder.

"Dean, Izzy," he muttered, making me turn my head, my gaze locking on a woman in a white night dress stood on the railing of the bridge beside me.

As I watched, she turned so she was facing us, her back to the water before she leant back and fell. "No!" I shouted, darting forward, slamming into the railing as I looked down... no splash, no movement...

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked from next to me.

"I don't know," I muttered in shock, jumping slightly as something wet hit my hand, making me glance at it before I reached up to my cheek... I'd been crying.

"Iz," Dean started as he saw me wiping my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I muttered before freezing at the familiar sound of the Impala's engine, making me turn my head to see the headlights on and the car rumbling.

"What..." Dean started.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked curiously, Dean just pulled the keys out of his pocket making me groan slightly... backing away slightly as the car slowly started to drive towards us, picking up speed.

"We gotta go," I muttered before we darted down the bridge, trying to outrun the car, which was just getting closer.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam shouted as a hand locked around my wrist, "Go!" Turning my head I saw the car getting closer before we swapped a look and the three of us ran for the railing, vaulting over it... the car barely missing us.

"Aah!" I yelped as I started to fall, only the grip around my wrist tightened and I was left suspended over open air... the sound of a splash making me look down at the water.

"Izzy," Sam breathed, his voice strained, making me look up to see him holding me, "C'mon, a little help would be great." I nodded and gulped as he started to haul me up, letting me grab the railing and hold myself up as I looked back at the water.

"Dean," I muttered in horror.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted down to the water.

"What?" Dean's voice shouted back up, making me let out a breath of relief, my gaze following movement as he crawled out of the water.

"Oh thank God," I muttered as Sam shouted down to ask if he was okay.

"I'm super!" Dean shouted back sarcastically as I climbed over the railing, Sam not far behind as I walked over to the car, pausing to pick up the case file as I did.

"Izzy," Sam started, making me glance up at him before I looked away and climbed into the back of the car... maybe he did just save my life, but I was not letting him get away with what'd said that easily.

I didn't say a word as Dean got to us and checked the car, I didn't even say anything as we drove to the nearest cheap motel so we could get cleaned up and some sleep... not a word was uttered as Dean left me with Sam so he could go get a room...

"Izzy," Sam attempted as we walked towards Dean, our bags on our shoulders as I carried Dean's too. I didn't even look at him Dean just gave me a look of concern before clearing his throat.

"Dad's been here," he told us, "Guy at the desk said he bought out a room for the month." I nodded before taking the key from him and heading to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside, dropping my bag near the bed as I did, my gaze moving over half eaten food, cats-eye shells and salt on the doors and windows before locking on a wall of pictures and articles.

"Whoa," Sam muttered as he walked in, I ignored him again and moved to the wall, my gaze sliding over the articles of all the missing persons.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least," Dean commented simply.

"Salt, cats-eye shells," Sam observed, "He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in." I pulled one of the articles off the wall as everything finally clicked into place. "What do you have there?"

"Centennial Highway victims," I muttered, more to myself then them. "Different men, different jobs, ages ethnicities... there's always a connection..." I moved towards more images, before picking up the article on Constance again, "Oh my God."

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"Constance," I replied as I turned to them, "She's a Woman in White." I watched as comprehension dawned on their faces.

"Oh you sly dogs," Dean laughed making me smirk. "Okay, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." I nodded in agreement, no doubt at all that John had already figured it out.

"She might have another weakness," Sam pointed out.

"John would have wanted to make sure," I shook my head, "He'd have dug her up." I read through the article again.

"Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked curiously.

"No," I shook my head, "But if I was John... I'd ask her husband."

"If he's still alive," Sam threw in, making me roll my eyes.

"Alright," Dean nodded, "You two find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up." I nodded before moving to my bag, digging through it to grab my laptop.

"Hey Dean," Sam started, "What I said earlier, about mom and dad... I'm sorry." I glanced up to see Dean raise his hand.

"No chick flick moments," he told Sam simply, making me smirk slightly.

"Alright, jerk," Sam replied smoothly.

"Bitch," Dean countered before heading into the bathroom, making me roll my eyes before moving to the table and starting my laptop up.

"Izzy..." Sam started again, making me glance up at him uncaringly, "Please... please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" I asked apathetically.

"This," he sighed as he walked over, taking a seat at the table next to me as I watched my computer load. "Don't block me out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied simply as I inwardly flinched at the background image on my computer. It was the four of us from just before Sam had left for College... his arms around my waist from behind, his chin propped on my shoulder as he kissed my cheek, Dean and John stood either side of us swapping a look of distaste and amusement.

"I shouldn't have said what I did about your mom," Sam sighed quietly as I brushed my hair from my face and attached the router to get the internet up, clicking on the icon to block the picture.

"No, you shouldn't," I replied simply, clicking into the search bar.

"I'm sorry," he tried, making me glance at him before shaking my head and typing into the search bar for local addresses. "Please Izzy..."

"Forget it," I told him smoothly.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"I said forget it," I told him angrily, turning my head so I was looking at him, "Not that I forgive you." He flinched slightly, "You're not..." I trailed off and shook my head again, looking back at the screen.

"I'm not what?" he asked.

"You're not the Sammy I remember," I told him smoothly, "I get it. It's been two years you finally got out of a life you didn't want to be in to start with but the Sammy I remember..." I glanced at him as I felt tears stinging my eyes, "The Sammy that actually cared about me... he'd never have said what you did on the bridge. He knew how much it hurts whenever my mom was brought up... whenever someone let slip about my dad... the Sammy I love..." I laughed dryly, "Apparently he's not around anymore."

"Love...?" he hesitated, making me roll my eyes and turn to the door of the bathroom as Dean stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"You two getting along now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Get dressed Assface," I told him simply before turning back to the computer, quite glad he'd interrupted the conversation since Sam had gotten up and pulled his phone out. I went back to my search, finally finding where Constance's husband lived and scribbling it down on a piece of paper as Dean walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time.

"Hey I'm starving," he told us as he emerged, "I'm gonna grab something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"Ooh, get me a burger," I told him quickly, making him grin and nod.

"No thanks," Sam told him.

"Aframian's buying," Dean told us as he walked out of the door, I chuckled and snapped my laptop closed, unplugging it and putting it in my bag as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"You forget your keys?" I laughed as I answered it.

"Five-0 take off," Dean replied, making me shoot up and move to the window.

"What about you?" I asked as I looked out to see cops on their way over.

"They kind of spotted me," Dean replied, "Go find dad." With that he hung up making me sigh and put my phone back in my pocket, turning to Sam and nodding for him to follow me.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Cops," I replied as I grabbed my bag and Deans, Sam grabbed his before we slunk out of the door while Dean had the cops distracted. I pulled him a few doors down and dropped the bags as the cops approached. "Kiss me."

"What?" Sam hissed at me, "I have a..."

"It's not cheating, it's hiding," I snapped at him before pulling on his collar and locking my lips on to his as the cops got closer. I backed up against the door of the room we were near, making it look like we were fumbling to get in as Sam started kissing me back, pressing himself against me, pressing me against the door.

"Kids," one of the cops laughed as they passed, making me open my eyes and pull away slightly as Sam ducked his face into my neck to make it look like he was kissing me still. We waiting until they'd gone into our room before we pulled away from each other grabbed the bags and took off.

"I can't believe..." Sam started in a groan as we drove down the street since Dean had left the keys for the Impala behind the right front wheel like always.

"Sammy, forget it," I told him for what felt like the hundredth time, my hands gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"I just cheated on Jess," he snapped at me, making me throw him a disbelieving look.

"It was a kiss," I snapped back, "A kiss that needed to happen so that we wouldn't get caught by the cops. She'll understand... it's not cheating."

"It felt like cheating," he snapped at me, making me glare at him. "I can't kiss my ex-girlfriend and act like it wasn't cheating."

"I'm not your ex-girlfriend," I told him smoothly, making him glare slightly, "From what I remember you never asked me out. We were sleeping with each other."

"And you wouldn't call that you being my girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically, making me glance at him and shake my head. "So what would you call it?"

"I don't know Sam," I sighed at him, "But if we were together, we didn't break up." I glanced at him again, "Which makes it me you've been cheating on." He paled slightly at that making me shake my head again before I pulled up outside the house we were looking for.

I climbed out of the car without sparing Sam a glance and headed to the front door, knocking on it as Sam jogged over to join me. "Hi," I smiled in greeting to the guy who answered, "Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement making me smile widely.

"Hi," Sam greeted, "You wouldn't happen to have seen this man, would you?" Sam offered him a picture, making me glance at it in surprise. It was the four of us, only from a long time ago. Sam and I must have been around fourteen in it.

"Yeah," he nodded, "He was older though, but I've seen him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"Yeah," I nodded as I indicated him to walk with us, "We're working on a story together."

"Well I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on," Joseph sighed, "The questions he asked me."

"About your late wife Constance?" Sam asked him.

"He asked me where she was buried," the man replied.

"And where was that again?" I asked him innocently.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" he snapped at me.

"It's just fact checking," I told him politely, "If you don't mind, that is."

"In the plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge," he replied with a sigh, making me nod as Sam pretended to take notes.

"Why did you move?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," he told us simply making me nod, part of me wanting to be sympathetic, but the other knowing full well he was the reason she'd killed the kids and herself.

"Mr Welch," I started, making him turn to me, "Did you ever marry again?"

"No way," he shook his head, "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever knew."

"So... you had a happy marriage?" I urged.

He hesitated for a second, "Definitely," he replied after a second.

"Well," I smiled brightly, "That should do it. Thanks for your time." I turned and started for the car, assuming Sam was following, until...

"Mr Welch, have you ever heard of a Woman in White?" Sam asked him curiously, making me turn and give him a 'what are you doing?' look.

"A what?" the man asked in confusion.

"A Woman in White," he replied, "Sometimes a Weeping Woman."

"It's a ghost story," I told him, "Time to go Sam."

"It's more of a phenomenon really," Sam countered making me roll my eyes, "They've been sighted for hundreds of years in dozens of places, like in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph told him, his gaze angry.

"See, when these women were alive their husbands were unfaithful to them," I interrupted as Sam finally joined my side, "These women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children... then once they realised what they did, they took their own lives. Now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways... if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think..." Joseph choked, "You think that has something to do with Constance?"

"You tell me?" I replied smoothly.

"You bitch," he growled making me smirk.

"I think we touched a nerve," I commented lightly.

"I mean maybe – maybe I made some mistakes," he cried slightly, "But no matter what I did, Constance would never have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back." I nodded again before turning and walking away, definitely a Woman in White.

"I thought we were going to the old house?" Sam asked in confusion as I pulled up a few streets away from the police station.

"You are," I nodded, "I'm gonna get Dean out." Sam gave me a curious look before nodding and sliding over as I got out of the car, tucking my gun into the back of my shorts and my knife into my boot. "Don't get yourself killed."

"That sounded like concern," he smirked up at me making me roll my eyes before pushing the door shut.

"Think again Sasquatch," I told him simply before heading over to a phone booth.

Making myself sound horrified and scared on the phone to the cops I came up with some crap about hearing gunshots and screaming on Whiteford Road... far enough from the police station for Dean to find a way out. After I hung up I headed to the police station, hanging around far enough away so that I didn't look suspicious.

"Fake 911 call?" Dean's voice asked from behind me as I leant against a street light, his arms sliding around my waist, "I don't know Sweets that's pretty illegal." I grinned slightly.

"You're welcome," I told him simply as I leant against his chest before pulling out of his hold and turning around to face him, handing him my phone. "Sam's gone to burn the corpse, we're gonna go meet him, c'mon."

Dean nodded before calling Sam on my phone as we started walking, "Listen we gotta talk," Dean told Sam smoothly as he answered. "Sammy would you shut up for a second?" I smirked as Dean sighed, "Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." I snapped my head around to give him a look of shock, he rolled his eye and handed over a very familiar leather backed book. "I've got his journal."

"Dean," I started in shock, John never went anywhere without it.

"Yeah, well he did this time," Dean told Sam as I flipped through it. "Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." My gaze landed on a post it note with co-ordinates. "I'm not sure yet."

"I'll figure it out," I told Dean, making him nod in agreement before his eyes widened.

"Sam? Sam!" he shouted into the phone, making me freeze mid step. "Sam answer me!" With that I took off down the street, not even caring if Dean was behind me or not.

I skid around the corner at the bottom of the grounds of Breckenridge and bolted towards where Dean's car was parked outside, Sam's screams of pain echoing through the dark. I stopped at the driver's side window to see five bloody holes in Sam's chest as he screamed, the woman flickering in and out of sight... pulling out my gun I let off three shots right at her head.

Apparently it distracted her enough because Sam started the car, "I'm taking you home," muttered before driving straight through the wall of the house.

"SAM!" I screamed after him, bolting to the house, Dean at my side now, both with our guns out and ready. "Sammy..."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked him as Sam unbuckled himself and tried to climb out of the window.

"I think so," he muttered as I took his weight and helped him, letting him lean against me once he was on his feet.

"You're a fucking idiot," I growled as I glared up at him.

"I got that, thanks," he replied weakly before we all snapped around at the sound of smashing. Constance had thrown a picture on the ground... and now there was a dresser flying right for us. I did the first thing that I could think of and dove out of the way, leaving Sam and Dean to get pinned to the side of the car by the dresser, scrambling to my feet as the ghost turned her attention to me.

She flickered out of sight, making me look around in confusion before she appeared right in front of me her hand at my throat as she lifted me off my feet, cutting off my air. "Izzy!" Sam and Dean shouted over to me as I tried to grip at her ghost hand.

"St-stop," I choked out, as I tried to get my breath, or footing, or anything. The lights around us started flickering on and off as I felt the world around me getting darker, my lungs screaming for air. The last thing I remember is the sound of leaking water, and two small voices.

"You've come home to us mommy."

"Is she..." I heard faintly as I felt myself coming back to consciousness.

"She'll be fine," Dean's voice replied as I registered I was lying across the back seat of the Impala, "She'll be pissed when she wakes up and you're gone without a goodbye... again. But she'll fine."

"Dean," Sam sighed as I kept my eyes closed, "I can't just..."

"I know Sam," Dean sighed back.

"You'll tell her I said bye?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure," Dean replied as I heard a door open and the car shifted as Sam climbed out. "Sammy..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked curiously.

"You gotta tell me man," Dean started, "What happened with you two?"

"Nothing," Sam replied.

"Yeah that's what she keeps saying," Dean muttered, "One minute you two are sickeningly in love... and the next you're gone. You broke her heart."

"No, I didn't," Sam replied, "Trust me." I heard one of them sigh loudly, "You'll call me if you find him?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam offered.

"Sounds good," Dean nodded, "Sam? You know we made a hell of a team back there?"

"Yeah," Sam replied with a slight laugh before the door snapped shut. The car started up before I felt us driving away, making me snap my eyes open as I frowned up at the ceiling.

"I know you're awake," Dean commented after a second, making me sigh and sit up, pushing my hair from my face, "You okay?"

"I'm always okay," I replied as I climbed over the seat.

"Watch the leather!" Dean snapped making me roll my eyes at him before slumping down.

"Nice try," I commented, making him glance sideways at me, "Like I said Dean, nothing happened." He shook his head, obviously not believing me before I reached forward and turned the radio on... only to hear static.

"What...?" Dean started as I felt myself burn up, my head whipping around towards Sam's building.

"STOP THE CAR!" I shouted making him slam on the breaks... I was out of the car and running to the building before he could ask me what was wrong.

"NO!" Sam's voice screamed in immense pain and heartache seconds before I burst through his door, freezing at the sight of him on his bed staring in horror up at Jess on the ceiling... who'd just burst into flames.

"Sam!" I shouted at him, he stayed frozen, screaming for his girlfriend as I dashed across the room and pulled him off the bed to make him leave.

"No!" he shouted, "Jess!"

Dean finally got to us and started to help me pull his screaming brother from the room, seconds before the whole room lit up in flames...

"How did you?" Dean started as I stood near the front of the car, watching Sam as he loaded a rifle near the trunk. The firemen and police were everywhere as they tried to get the fire out.

"Not now Dean," I told him simply making him frown, "Your brother needs you." Dean sighed and nodded before heading over to Sam as I watched them.

Sam muttered something to him before snapping the trunk shut, glancing up at me with a determined look in his eyes... guess who's back on the revenge train?


	3. 02 - Wendigo

**AN: Sorry to took so long. Here you go the rewrite of 02 Wendigo**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E. 3**

_My gaze took in the cab as it took off quickly from the motel making a frown tug at my lips before I shook my head and carried on towards our room. Once I pushed the door open I was met with the sight of a pissed off John and a confused but still angry Dean... both of whom turned to me when they heard the door open. "What's going on?" I asked curiously as the men swapped uncomfortable looks and turned back to me, sympathy shining in their eyes._

"_Iz..." Dean started as I glanced at the open door to the bathroom._

"_Where's Sammy?" I questioned._

"_See that's..." John attempted, guilt shining in his eyes as my mind back tracked to the cab._

"_He didn't...?" I asked quietly as Dean stepped closer to me, taking my hands in his, "Dean please tell me he didn't."_

"_I'm sorry Iz," Dean muttered making me let out a sort of groan as my eyes filled with tears and my heart clenched..._

A gasp sounded from the front seat, making my eyes snap open in shock as I shot up into a seating position. "You two okay?" Dean asked in surprise, apparently Sammy's gasp had woken me. I nodded my answer before leaning back against the door, my hand unconsciously going to my stomach, my fingers stroking the ugly scar that rested there.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam replied quietly.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked curiously, as I closed my eyes and dropped my head back against the window, clenching my jaw as I fought against the pain that clenched at my heart. "You wanna drive?" Any other time that might have amused me but...

"In your whole life you've never once asked me that," Sam pointed out.

"Just thought you might want to," Dean shrugged, "Never mind."

"Look man," Sam sighed, "You're worried about me and I get it. Thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Dean hummed his okay. "Where are we?"

"We're just outside Grand Junction," Dean replied, "Iz get the map." I jumped slightly at him talking to me before I nodded and opened my eyes to grab it, spreading it across the seat next to me.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon," Sam commented.

"Sam we dug around there for a week," Dean pointed out, "we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"We gotta find dad first," Sam sighed.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence," Dean pointed out. "Dad will have answers he'll know what to do."

"Izzy?" Sam asked curiously, making me glance up at them, "You're quiet..."

"Just..." I started, clearing my throat as I looked at the map, "Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Dean smirked making me throw him a glare.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's weird," I replied, "These coordinates that John left us... Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean questioned.

"There's nothing there," I replied simply, "it's just wood land. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"You wanna tell me what's really wrong?" Sam muttered as I stood looking at a map in the Visitor's Centre for Lost Creek Colorado. I glanced up at him before turning back to the map.

"Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," I told him, loud enough for Dean to hear, "It's cut off by these canyons here," I indicated the map, "rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Iz," Sam sighed.

"Dude check out the size of this freaking bear!" Dean called over, making me glance at him, he was looking at a photo.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," I added, ignoring Sam completely, "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge, by any chance?" A voice asked curiously, making me glance around to see a ranger.

"Oh no sir," Sam replied, "We're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper."

"Recycle man," Dean grinned making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Bull," the ranger replied simply, "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Yes we are, Ranger Wilkinson." I eyed his name tag before smiling at him.

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her," he sighed, "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" I shook my head, "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"Hailey's a worrier," I shrugged, "You know what might help her calm down? If I could show her a copy of that permit, you know show her the return date?" The Ranger gave me a curious look, "She won't stop bugging you until I put her mind at ease."

The man let out a sigh before nodding and turning to go and get the permit making me smirk slightly.

"This is why I love you," Dean told me as we walked out of the Centre a few minutes later, back country permit in my hand. "I'll never understand how you do it... but I love you for it." I offered him a wry smirk before handing the permit to him.

"What are you cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam asked him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him in confusion.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad," Sam replied, "I mean why even talk to this girl?"

"I dunno, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it," Dean replied sarcastically as I arched an eyebrow at Sam.

"What?" Sam snarled at me as he noticed the look.

"Since when, the hell, were you shoot first ask questions never?" I asked him irritably.

"Since now," he spat back before slinking into the car.

"Since now," I mimicked as I glared at the back of his head, my jaw clenching angrily.

"Izzy..." Dean attempted as he slid between me and the door, something he'd started doing a lot lately.

"Not now Dean," I told him simply.

"No, not now," he agreed, "But when this is over, you're telling me what happened between you two and why the hell you're so mad at each other." I rolled my eyes slightly before pushing past him and climbing into the car.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves stood at the front door to Hailey's house as the door opened, revealing a pretty brunette girl who I assumed was who we were looking for. "You must be Hailey Collins," I smiled brightly, "I'm Izzy, this is Dean and Sam." She gave me a confused look.

"We're rangers with the park services," Dean threw in.

"Ranger Wilkinson sent us over," I continued, "We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy?"

"Let me see some ID," she challenged making me lift my fake as Dean pressed his to the screen door separating us from her. She scrutinised it carefully before nodding and backing off. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I smiled widely as I walked past her, heading towards a sitting room where I caught sight of a young guy playing on a computer.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while," Sam's voice asked as they walked in behind me, "how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell," she replied, "He emails photos, stupid little videos... but we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Maybe he can't get a reception?" I offered as I sat next to the young guy.

"He's got a satellite phone too," Hailey answered smoothly making me nod acceptingly.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked curiously, which was apparently the wrong thing to say since the kid next to me shot up to his feet.

"He wouldn't do that," the guy snapped.

"Our parents are gone," Hailey told us as she put a calming hand on her younger brother's shoulder, "it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Chewing on my lip I glanced at the Winchesters before turning back to her.

"Any chance I can see the pictures he sent you?" I asked her curiously, she nodded before leading me to a table where her laptop was set up, clicking around for a second before showing me the photos.

"That's Tommy," she told me as she clicked through them before stopping at a video and pressing play.

"Hey Hailey, day six," the guy smiled widely, "We're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow." A frown tugged at my lips as my gaze caught a shadow flickering across the screen.

"Well, we'll find your brother," Dean told her, "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Them maybe I'll see you there," she told him simply, making me turn my head, Sam and Dean were frowning at her. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel," Dean told her sympathetically, making me glance at him curiously before looking at the computer again.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" I asked Hailey hopefully making her smile.

"Sure," she nodded before moving to the computer.

Once we left Hailey's house we went into research mode, Sam and Dean going to the library as I headed to a bar to look over the photos and videos to see if I could figure out what was going on. It was around two hours later that the guys suddenly took seats at my table, making me glance up at them and smile briefly before going back to my scrutinising.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic," Sam started up, making me look up at them again, "local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found."

"Any before that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year," he replied, "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

"That's 23 years, like clockwork," I pointed out.

"Exactly," Sam grinned as I frowned in thought.

"Check this," I told them, spinning the laptop around. "I downloaded Tommy's video..." I pressed the next button three times, showing the shadow I'd caught moving across the screen frame by frame.

"Do it again," Dean muttered, making me backtrack before repeating it.

"And that's three frames?" Sam asked in surprise.

"A fraction of a second," I nodded. "Whatever this thing is... it can move." With that Dean slapped Sammy's chest with a grin.

"Told ya something weird was going on!" he exclaimed making me smirk lightly.

"I got one more thing," Sam sighed as he rubbed his chest in pain, "In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid... barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked quickly, Sam grinned knowingly in reply...

"Look rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this," the old man sighed at us as we sat in his sitting room, "It's public record, I was a kid... my parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" I interrupted, "That's what attacked them?" The man hesitated before nodding sullenly making me frown lightly.

"The other people that went missing that year... those bear attacks too?" Dean asked him, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

"Mr Shaw, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," I offered.

"I seriously doubt that," he told us, "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

"Mr Shaw... what did you see?" Sam asked him softly.

"Nothing," the man scoffed slightly, "It moved too fast to see it hid to well." He hesitated again, "I heard it though, a roar, like... no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked him gently, he nodded his reply. "Got inside you tent?"

"It got inside our cabin," he corrected, "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?" A hopeless expression crossed his face. "I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked him.

"Dragged them off into the night," the man replied, "Why it left me alive... been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though..." he pulled the collar of his shirt down to sow us three huge scars. "There' something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon." At his words Sam and Dean glanced at me making me clear my throat and smile weakly at the man before we excused ourselves.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked as we walked towards the Impala, "Demon?"

"Demons and spirits don't have to unlock doors," I replied distractedly, "If they want inside, they go through the wall."

"So this is something else," Sam nodded, "something corporeal."

"Corporeal?" Dean asked with a scoff, "Excuse me professor."

"Shut up," Sam sighed before turning to me, "So what do you think?"

"I don't know," I shrugged as I ran a hand through my hair, "The claws, speed... could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever it is, we're talking creature... we're talking corporeal."

"Which means we can kill it," Dean added making me nod in agreement as he moved to the trunk to pack up some weapons into a bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam commented as we followed Dean to the trunk, me accepting a duffel bag off of him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean scoffed, "What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam replied simply.

"Her brother's missing Sam," I told him firmly, "She's not just gonna sit this out okay? We're gonna go with her, protect her... and keep our eyes peeled for a fuzzy predator-friend."

"What so finding Dad's not enough?" Sam snapped at us as Dean shut the trunk, making us swap a look and turn to him, "Now we gotta babysit too?"

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him as he glared between us.

"My problem?" he snapped back making Dean tut before taking the duffel off of me and walk away, leaving us glaring at each other, "You're the one that's suddenly bi-polar."

"Bi-polar?" I laughed, "You wanna explain that one to me?"

"One minute you're fine, we're fine," he sighed exasperatedly, "And the next you completely shut down, you lock everyone out!" I arched an eyebrow at him, "There you go, you're doing it right now!"

"Sorry for locking you out of my personal life," I scoffed sarcastically, "It's not like you bailed without a goodbye or anything." With that I turned to walk away making him groan before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Don't walk away again," he told me with a sigh, "We need to talk Iz."

"We really don't," I laughed dryly, "You left and you got a girlfriend... sorry for your loss by the way... but right now there's who-knows-what in the woods and someone's walking unknowingly into it. We're gonna deal with that first." With that I tugged my wrist from his hold and stalked off to the motel room, quite clearly hearing him let out a frustrated groan as I did.

"You okay?" Dean asked simply as I walked into the motel room and dropped my bag on one of the beds, making me glance up at him uncaringly.

"Peachy," I replied as Sam entered behind me making me roll my eyes at him before heading into the bathroom, snapping the door shut behind me.

"What'd you do?" Dean's voice demanded as soon as the door snapped shut behind me making me roll my eyes.

"Why would you think I did something?" Sam asked him irritably.

"She was fine five minutes ago," Dean replied smoothly.

"You obviously don't know her as well as you think," Sam countered.

"Meaning?" Dean snapped.

"Meaning she hasn't been fine the whole time I've been with you guys," Sam replied with a sigh, a slight squeak let me know he'd dropped down to sit on one of the beds making me sigh and shake my head as their voices quietened into a mutter so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Turning towards the sink I let out a small sigh and locked gazes with myself in the mirror, the apathetic expression that had been trained to stay on my face for as long as I remember cracked slightly as I let irritation and sadness shine through. Sam was right... I hadn't been fine since he'd joined us... I hadn't been fine for a long time now.

Three bangs sounded on the door making me smooth my expression out and turn in time for Dean to come walking in, shutting the door behind him, a stern expression on his face. "You need to talk to me," he told me firmly.

"You need to get out of here," I told him simply, "I could have been naked."

"Like I haven't seen it all before," he shrugged it off as I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, leaning back against the sink as I locked my gaze with his. His stern expression wavered slightly, "Iz... talk to me, please?"

"Nothing to talk about," I shrugged, "Can I shower now?"

"Isabella," he tried again, stepping forward making me clench my jaw slightly.

"Dean," I told him, standing up straight and stepping up to him, resting my hands on his shoulders, "I'm fine, if I'm ever not I'll come running to you. Okay?" He frowned slightly before pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me, making me sigh slightly and practically melt into his hold, breathing in the scent of leather and gunpowder that was just... him.

"Izzy..." he started again.

"C'mon Dean," I laughed slightly as I pulled away, looping my arms around his neck as I smiled up at him lightly, "What happened to the no chick flick moments thing you were perfecting?" He chuckled slightly before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Doesn't count with you," he told me softly before pulling away, "But if you repeat that I'll deny it." I grinned at him and nodded. "Need company in the shower?"

"Get out," I laughed at him making him grin before he headed out of the bathroom, once the door shut again my grin faltered before I turned to start the shower up.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean questioned as the three of us climbed out of the Impala the next morning, my gaze taking in Hailey, her younger brother Ben and a stranger I assumed was her guide.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked in shock as I grabbed the duffel bag and handed it to Sam.

"Who are these guys?" the stranger asked irritably as we walked over to them.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue," Hailey commented.

"You're rangers?" the man asked us in disbelief as he trailed his gaze over us, lingering on my chest and legs a little longer than necessary.

"That's right," Dean nodded as he stepped between me and the man's inspection making me hide a smile.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked doubtfully.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean replied simply before glancing back at me, "That's Izzy's thing." I rolled my eyes at him and grinned slightly as his eyes lingered on my legs thanks to my black denim short shorts.

"You think this is funny?" The guide snapped. "It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me," Dean glared back, "We know how dangerous this could get."

"We're here to help them find their brother," I cut in, "So how about we get to finding?"

We walked in silence for a while me trailing at the back of the group to make sure nothing snuck up on us and to be sure Hailey or Ben didn't get lost or left behind. I could see Dean and the guide, Roy, talking up front obviously neither man liked the other's company, so I was sure Dean was egging Roy on. Suddenly though, the two came to a stop, Roy's hand on Dean's chest forcefully.

"What's the hold up?" I called towards them, making Roy pike at the floor with a branch, setting a bear trap off.

"You should watch where you're walking... ranger," he sneered at Dean making me roll my eyes.

"Bear trap," Dean laughed back towards me making me shake my head at his idiocy before we were all heading off again.

"You okay?" Sam's voice questioned a little while later, making me glance up and realise he'd fell back to walk with me, I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I'm always okay," I told him simply making him scoff.

"We both know that's a lie," he told me, making me glance up at him, "I've known you since we were twelve Iz, I know you better than you know yourself, remember?"

"Maybe you used to," I shrugged, "two years changes people."

"Not that much," he replied softly making me look away from him hopping over a large fallen branch. "Izzy..."

"What Sam?" I asked him bluntly as I stopped walking and turned to face him, "What do you want from me?"

"I want us to be friends again," he replied sadly, making me shake my head in disbelief.

"Really?" I laughed angrily, "You think after everything that happened that I can just be friends with you again? We haven't been just friends since we were fourteen Sam."

"We can try," he sighed hopefully as he reached out to take my hand, pulling me closer to him. "I want us to be like we used to be... mostly. We used to be as close as you are with Dean."

"Yeah well Dean and me aren't just friends," I told him smoothly, making him flinch slightly, I shook my head and smirked slightly. "What? You think a girl can hang out with Dean for two years and not sleep with him?" His jaw clenched subtly, "Don't get pissy about it Sam, you're the one that took off when things got too real." With that I pulled my hand from his and started off, picking up the pace to catch up to the group.

"This is it... Blackwater Ridge," Roy commented after a little while of more hiking.

"What coordinates are we at?" I asked curiously.

"35 -111," he replied after checking his GPS, making me nod and look around, a frown tugging at my lips as I realised there were no birds or even crickets here.

"You hear that?" Dean asked as he and Sam joined my side.

"Not even crickets," Sam nodded making me swap a knowing look with them.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Roy called to us, making me snap around.

"You shouldn't go off alone," I told him simply making him sneer at me.

"That's sweet darling, don't worry about me," he told me smugly before stalking off making me glare at his retreating back before I shook my head.

"Alright everybody stays together," Dean ordered as we started to follow Roy.

"Hailey! Over here!" the man shouted back to us, making us all pick up the pace to a run to catch up with him... I slid to a stop at what used to be a campsite. The tents were shredded and bloody.

"Oh my God," Hailey squeaked sadly as she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes filling with tears as her younger brother paled in fear.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy told her softly as I swapped a look with Dean.

I snapped around again as Hailey suddenly started to shout for her brother making Sam rush over and try to calm her down and quieten her. "Why?" she snapped at him.

"Something might still be out there," he explained to her as I wandered around the perimeter of the campsite, pausing at drag marks.

"Dean, Sam!" I called to them, making them head over to me. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite," I told them before indicating into the forest, "But the tracks vanish. We're not talking skin walker or black dog..."

"Great," Dean grumbled before walking off to Hailey who'd started crying.

"If it's not a Skinwalker or a black dog... what is it?" Sam asked me curiously as I ran a hand through my hair, making me turn to him and shrug simply.

"HELP! HELP!" A pain filled scream suddenly bellowed through the forest, making my head snap around before we took off towards it, sliding to a stop when we couldn't find anything.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked in confusion making me groan and close my eyes as it dawned on me.

"Everyone back to camp," I snapped at them before taking off again, when we got there our packs and gear was gone making me shake my head and laugh bitterly.

"Our packs," Hailey muttered in shock.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy grumbled as I pulled at my hair and paced as I wracked my mind for anything I knew that could mimic human voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked in confusion.

"It's smart," Sam answered, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nut job out there, just stole all our gear?" Roy snapped at us making me glare at him before I turned to the Winchesters.

"I need to talk to you two, now." I told them before walking off from the group, the two of them following me. "Journal," I asked making Dean hand it over as I flipped through the pages before pausing on the one I was looking for, "Wendigo." I handed it over again.

"Oh come on," Dean laughed, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never en heard of one this far west."

"No Dean, think about it," Sam told him, looking at me in agreement, "The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice... Izzy's right, we're dealing with a Wendigo."

"Great," Dean muttered as I ran a hand down my face and huffed, he pulled his pistol out, " Well this is useless."

"We need to get these three out of here," I told him, "We need to regroup and come back when we're prepared for this."

Sam nodded before walking towards the other three, "Alright, listen up, time to go," he told them, "Things have gotten more... complicated."

"What?" Hailey asked in shock.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy smirked at him.

"It's not us we're worried about," I snapped at the man, "If you shoot this thing the only thing you'll accomplish is pissing it off."

"We have to leave, now," Sam finished.

"One, you're talking nonsense," Roy told us angrily as he and Sam fronted off, "two you're in no position to be giving anyone orders."

"Relax," Dean intervened as I glowered at the man.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place," Sam told them, "I'm trying to protect you!"

"You protect me?!" Roy argued, "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight!" I froze at his words, my glower darkening.

"Yeah?" Sam snapped at him as Dean's hand landed on my shoulder warningly, "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of here!"

"You're crazy," Roy laughed.

"Yeah? You ever hunted a win-," Sam countered, only to get shoved backwards, I darted forward and pinned Roy to the nearest tree, my dagger out of my boot and at his throat.

"ROY!" Hailey shouted in fear.

"You need to watch what you're saying and what you're doing," I growled at the man who's eyes had widened in fear at my dagger at his throat and the furious glint in my eyes.

"Izzy, chill," Dean told me firmly as his hand landed on my shoulder.

"Everyone just stop!" Hailey yelled at us as my gaze remained locked on Roy's my dagger still at his throat, "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late," Dean nodded as he moved his hand from my shoulder to my lower back, "Izzy... c'mon." I glanced up at him making him frown slightly, so with a slight sigh I let Roy go and backed away, letting him lean against the tree still watching me in horror.

"This thing is a good hunter in the day," I commented, "But it's an unbelievable one at night. We're not gonna beat it... not in the dark."

"So we settle in and protect ourselves," Dean nodded, "How?"

"I got it," I told him simply before walking away from him to the edge of the campsite as Dean moved to make a fire.

"One more time that's...?" Hailey asked as I carved sigils into the dirt around the campsite.

"Anasazi symbols," I replied simply, "Protection against evil. The Wendigo can't cross over them." A laugh sounded from behind me making me tense.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean commented simply making me smirk and go back to my carving.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked cautiously as she crouched next to me, her gaze watching my hands as I carried on carving. "I mean... it feels like you're a time bomb about to go boom."

"That is quite possible," I nodded, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about me," she replied, "I'm worried about you." I paused and glanced up at her, "I mean, I thrust you and your friends to get us through this... but if this is what you do for a job, isn't being angry all the time going to end up killing you?"

"I'm not angry all the time," I told her simply, making her arch a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Those guys care about you," she told me, "Maybe you should open up and talk to them." With that she got up and walked away, leaving me to finish the symbols.

Once I was finished I stood up and brushed my hands off on my shorts before turning to the others. Sam and Dean were off on their own muttering quietly and holding John's journal as Hailey and her brother tried to comfort each other, Roy just paced looking like a caged lion.

"Help!" the Wendigo's scream echoed around us suddenly making me freeze and turn towards it, "Help me!"

"That's no grizzly," Roy commented as he froze, Hailey pulled her brother to her to comfort him.

I snapped around as a branch cracked right behind me on the other side of the symbols, before I flinched at the sound of a gunshot and a scream. Pain flooded up my arm as Sam and Dean shouted my name, but Roy shouted something else and took off, making me scramble after him, ignoring the pain in my arm.

"It's over here!" I heard Roy's voice shout as I ran after him, Sam and Dean right behind me, "It's in the tree!"

"Roy?!" I shouted after him before a sickening crack echoed from above me, making me glance up to see his lifeless body staring down at me.

"Izzy!" a hand gripped my own before I was pulled into a run back towards the campsite, cracks of tree branches following us as the Wendigo gave chase.

Once we were safe on the other side of the Anasazi symbols I slid to a stop and snapped around, my gaze locking on the furious form of the Wendigo who glowered at us and roared before stalking off.

"Iz?" Sam's voice asked softly, making me glance up at him, only he was looking at my arm which was still hurting, making me glance down and groan slightly... apparently when Roy had shot at the Wendigo he'd clipped me instead.

"I don't..." Hailey hesitated as we sat near the fire, Sam doing his best to wrap my arm up since we had no supplies. "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean sighed.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked fearfully.

"We don't," I replied with a wince as I glared at Sam who apologised lightly, "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked curiously as Ben sat watching us, looking lost.

"Kind of runs in the families," Dean replied.

"We've got half a chance in the daylight," Sam told her, "And I for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." I smirked slightly as he finally finished with my arm.

"Well hell you know we're in," Dean answered for us.

"We should head out first light," I agreed, "We should get some rest... I'll take first watch."

"You sure?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah," I nodded before getting up and moving to a nearby tree, leaning back against it, "Get some rest, we're gonna need it."

A little while later they'd fallen asleep, so I finally let my guard drop, leaning my head back against the tree trunk as I closed my eyes and let my eyes fill with tears. Sure, I was in pain from my arm... I hated it when someone ended up dying on a hunt... Hailey had hit the nail on the head when she's said I was a time bomb ready to go off...

"Iz?" Sam's voice asked quietly, making my eyes snap open, a few tears escaping down my cheeks making me thank god that it was dark. He moved to sit next to me as I wiped my hands down my face to get rid of the tears subtly. "I know you said that we can't go back to being friends... but please, talk to me? I still care about you."

"I'm fine Sam," I told him lightly as I dropped my head back against the trunk again, my gaze trailing the perimeter of the campsite.

"You can say it as many times as you want, but I don't believe you," He told me softly.

"Yeah well I don't overly care what you think," I replied snappily making him sigh and shake his head before he draped his arm around my shoulders, I froze at the contact.

"I'm sorry," he told me smoothly, making me frown up at him.

"You're sorry?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Yeah," he nodded, "You were right. I panicked and I took off." I frowned again, "I was going to college Iz, dad found out and told me if I left then I wasn't welcome to come back."

"You could have at least said goodbye," I told him quietly.

"After everything that happened, I figured you'd be happy that I wasn't around anymore," he told me honestly making me shake my head.

"I was angry, and upset..." I told him, "but I needed you to be with me. We should have worked through it together. But instead you disappeared and you didn't answer any of my calls."

"I'm sorry," He muttered again as I dropped my head to his shoulder, curling into him slightly. "I am so sorry."

"Me too," I muttered as he buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer to him...

"Wendigo is an Indian word," Sam explained to Hailey and Ben the next morning as we tried to get ready for our hunt/search. "It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old," Dean added, "Each one was once a man. Sometimes and Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked cautiously.

"It's always the same story," I replied, "During some harsh winter a guy finds himself staving, cut off from supplies or help. He becomes cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donnor Party," Ben pointed out making me nod in confirmation.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities," Sam continued, "Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing," Dean threw in, "You're always hungry."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked fearfully.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean told her softly.

"Tell me," she snapped making me clear my throat, to get her attention.

"More than anything a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food," I told her, "It hibernates for years at a time... when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants." She gave me a look of horror, "If Tommy's still alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We need to track it back there."

"When we find it... how do we stop it?" Ben asked me cautiously.

"Guns are useless," I replied, "And so are knives..."

"Basically," Dean threw in as he pulled out a can of lighter fluid, "We gotta torch the bastard."

With that we headed out, following scratch marks and broken branches, we'd been hiking for a while when Sam pulled us to a stop. "Guys," he muttered to us so the other two couldn't hear, "Those claw marks... so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow."

"That's cause they were," I replied, as a growl echoed around us, making us look up and back off slightly. Hailey backed towards a tree as I felt someone's hand grip at my shirt at my waist. With a crack something dropped from the tree above Hailey, making her dive out of the way seconds before Roy's body hit the floor.

Dean moved to examine Roy's body as Sam helped Hailey to her feet. I grabbed Ben's hand before we took off at a run. Everyone's shouting was mixing up too much for me to understand them, but what did register was when Ben's hand slipped from mine, making me skid to a stop before I back tracked to help him back to his feet from where he'd fallen over. "C'mon we gotta go," I told him quickly... only to freeze as Hailey's scream echoed around us.

"Hailey!" Ben yelled in fear making me take his hand again before we took off towards the scream... only to slide to a stop at the sight of Hailey's white scarf on the floor.

"Shit," I growled as I looked around.

"HAILEY!" he shouted again.

"SAM! DEAN!" I shouted with him as panic started to rush through my veins, I could not do this one my own.

"If it keeps its victims alive why would it kill Roy?" Ben snapped at me.

"He pissed it off," I replied quickly as I scanned our surroundings, pulling at my hair as I did. "FUCK! I can't fucking do this..." Ben watched me with wide eyes as I groaned and paced, wracking my mind for a plan.

"Izzy?" Ben asked desperately, making me turn to face him, "Please... you need to help me find my sister." His eyes were filled with tears as I chewed on my lip, "You know how to do this... right? Please tell me you know what to do?!"

"Shit," I muttered before I pulled at my hair again, finally letting out a breath as I tied it back in a messy bun. "We need to find a trail..." I said more to myself than him.

"They went this way!" Ben called over to me, making me turn to see him holding an M&M, which Dean had been eating at some point.

"Better than bread crumbs," I smiled lightly before nodding. "Okay..."

With that I led the way, following the colourful trail through the trees before we finally got to the entrance of an abandoned mineshaft. 'Warning! Danger! Do not enter! Extremely toxic material'. I smirked at the sign before glancing back at Ben who gave me a questioning look.

"If I was a monster hiding victims I think I'd pick here," I commented lightly making him chuckle nervously before nodding in agreement, "Okay, let's go. Stay close." He nodded again before I led the way in.

A few minutes into our walk through the tunnels my ears picked up a light growl sounding from up ahead, making me grab Ben and pull him into a dark alcove, pressing him against the wall with my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as I listened to the Wendigo pass close by. I could feel Ben's heart hammering in his chest with fear as his hands gripped at my shirt at my waist, his breath harsh against my hand as I tried to keep myself calm for his sake. A few minutes after it had passed I let out a small breath and pulled back, letting him go as he gave me a fearful look.

"C'mon," I nodded before we started off again...

I didn't hear the floor creak, so when the boards collapsed under us even I let out a slight scream along with Ben's, both of us hitting the floor below, hard. Making me groan in pain before I pushed myself up, ignoring the skeletons we'd landed on as Ben scrambled up with a yell. "It's okay," I told him quick, "It's okay, we're okay..." He let out a breath before nodding, catching his breath as I turned and headed through an opening, my gaze landing on Sam, Dean and Hailey, hanging from the ceiling.

Ben dashed across the room immediately making me scramble after him as he tried to wake his sister up, I moved to Dean and slapping at his face to wake him up, making him groan slightly, "Iz," he muttered making me let out a breath of relief. "Are you okay?" I asked him in concern as I cut the rope around his wrists, helping him to lean on a wall before I moved to help Sam down, catching him as he fell against me slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in concern, making me look up at him and nod quickly.

"Izzy?" Ben asked hopefully making me rush over to help him cut Hailey down.

"Where is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"Gone for now," I replied simply as I walked over to him, taking his chin and tilting his head to the side at the sight of the blood on the side of his face.

"I'm okay," he told me simply making me frown but nod.

"Tommy!" Hailey shouted suddenly making me whip around, my gaze landed on a beaten and broken form hanging a little way away, only his head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Cut him down." I moved forward, Sam at my side to catch him as I cut him loose.

Tommy groaned in pain as his head fell forward, making me tilt his head so he was looking at me, "We're gonna get you home," I told him honestly making him nod weakly as we passed him to Hailey and Ben.

"Check it out," Dean called over to us, making me turn my head curiously to see him holding flare guns, I smirked slightly.

"Those'll work," Sam commented as I nodded and caught the one he tossed to me, checking to make sure there was a flare inside.

"Come on," I nodded to everyone.

We were headed down a tunnel towards the exit when a growl sounded loudly, meaning the Wendigo was back and had noticed it's food was missing. "Someone's home for supper," Dean pointed out, making me sigh and nod before I looked at the three civilians.

"Plan?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the Winchesters.

"Yeah I think so," Dean nodded making me sigh and nod in agreement.

"Awesome," I muttered, knowing what he was thinking immediately, "Sam?"

"Yeah," he agreed, even though his gaze was locked on me in concern.

"Alright," Dean grinned before turning to the other three, "Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

"What about you two?" Ben asked in concern as I turned to him, I let a Cheshire Cat grin spread across my lips before I winked and backed off with Dean.

"CHOW TIME YOU FREAKY BASTARD!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, BRING IT BABY!" Dean copied as we took off yelling for the Wendigo's attention, I swear I heard Sam groan slightly as Ben laughed lightly.

Once we got to a fork in the tunnel Dean and I swapped a look, "You ready for this?" he asked me curiously.

"Hell yes," I laughed lightly before heading off to the right, "DINNER'S SERVED ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I ran, "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Only the Wendigo didn't follow me.

When I came across Sam, Ben, Hailey and Tommy again they were cornered by it making me raise my flare gun as Dean joined my side. We both pulled the trigger at the same time and two flares embedded into the Wendigo's back before it went up in flames.

"Nice shot," I commented as his arm draped around my shoulders.

"Not so bad yourself," he grinned back making me laugh slightly.

A few hours later I was sat on the trunk of the Impala, my feet up on the bumper as I watched Tommy being loaded into the back of an ambulance. A ranger was interviewing Ben about what had happened and Dean was talking quietly with Hailey.

"Man I hate camping," Dean groaned when he finally walked over to us, making me turn to him as Sam stood up from where he was sat in the passenger seat.

"Me too," Sam replied making me smirk slightly.

"I don't know," I shrugged making them both turn to me with horrified expressions. "Joke... c'mon let's go." I hopped off the car and slid into the backseat, surprised when Sam slid in beside me. "Uhm, what're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," he replied simply as he lounged across the backseat making me frown at him slightly as Dean chuckled.

"I don't want to hear you two getting kinky back there like you used to," he called to us as he got into the driver's seat making me glare at the back of his head before I shifted so I was leaning against Sam, my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, it was you that used this backseat one too many times," I laughed slightly before closing my eyes to get some sleep, tensing slightly as Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand landing unknowingly on the scar on my stomach.


End file.
